Hate love (Damn complex emotion)
by Somnis Morpheus
Summary: (a/n: Just wanted to write something using some of the nyotalia characters) "If he ever meet cupid he ll be sure to hit that thing with his beloved frying pan. It s payback for the heart break he s receiving now." (Nyo!prussia, Nyo! Hungary and Nyo!Austria...for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I just couldn't help myself! T.T I saw a picture of Male!Hungary and NyoPrussia and I just had to write a fanfic about them!I normally pair Hungary with Austria…but~ Come on! Look how cute they are! So~ I`ll be writing this…though…problem is I have to rearrange my usual pairings…so~ hope no one gets a heart attack if there are crack pairings XD**

**Of course this is just a trial run…It might just stay as a one-shot into a chaptered fic… after all..the fic can stand on its own as it is...but I guess it will depend on the audience impact**

**Warning: Genderbent Characters (am `I supposed to add that to the warning list?), Swearing (yes, It`s not really hetalia without the swearing (blame Romano…and a few more characters…) and OCCness (in my defence…they`re genderbent…some traits are bound to change…yes, there`ll be other characters that had their genders changed (me: sounded so wrong somehow…))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HETALIA!**

* * *

**Hate love (Damn complex emotion)**

* * *

People always say that teenage years are the best. That`s when you experience the wonders of the beautiful world. Yes, experience what the world has to offer. To experience many things that would help one grow, to prosper and to develop. They say in this stage is the most crucial of them all, the stage where new things bring colour into one`s life. Where they discover emotions, aspirations and dreams they yet to image. Where they can find themselves, find the dreams they desire and to find out the meaning of their lives

But most of all, to gain and experience wonderful emotions and to fall in love…

And Daniel hated the last one...that thing called love…

Hated it to the bitter end…within his deeply caged heart...

The Hungarian student sighed sadly, his green eyes staring bitterly at the couples surrounding him. He growled when the wind blew his brown hair to his face, his damn ponytail can`t seem to tame his hair. He`s never usually annoyed - only when you piss him off to his limit, but seeing couples all lovey-dovey is almost sickening. It was bad enough that he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, forgot his lunch and now he has to face these, happy-bubbly couples and their sickening affection.

He was not jealous in anyway…

Nope…never… nay…nadda…yadda…

Okay…maybe a little…

Of course it wasn`t that he had no one. Of course not, he was engaged to a beautiful and elegant woman. She was the epitome of a lady; long silky black hair trailing down her back, violent eyes calm and steady that could easily trap your soul, and with the grace, elegance and manners of a perfect princess. Yes, she was perfect in every way. She was amazing in music, a great cook, smart and the top of her class, well-spoken and polite, and most of all came from a long line of royalty. She was the perfect girl, the perfect girlfriend and could be the perfect wife.

Yeah, she was also a bit dull…

Don't get him wrong, he loves Sophia Edelstein…he loved her even when they were children…

It`s just…

That love just died somewhere along the way…

Daniel rubbed his face and sighed in irritation. He loved her, he always did. He did everything for her. He made sure she was safe, made sure that she was happy and made sure to be the perfect husband. And they lived happily as children…

But then…well life became dull somehow…

Well at least he wasn`t engaged to her Romanian cousin…

He almost was…why in hell would his father raise him as a girl? And thanks to that he was almost engaged to Valeriu Ionescu…he hated that guy to the core…stupid vampire fan…maybe he should hit the guy with his frying pan…after all the bastar-

"Oi! Unawesome Hungarian!"

Well that distracted him from his thoughts, sighing he turned to the source of the noise.

And there standing before him was a pale skinned woman with long wild white hair. Her heterochromic eyes were as unique as ever, the reds at the top of her irises were bleeding unto the blues of the lower part. Her left cheek was scarred, but instead of making her look unappealing, the scar even gave her a more desirable look. The woman was pointing a slim finger at him, while her other hand was place firmly on her hip and her aura was screaming arrogance.

In other words the woman was trouble…

Daniel groaned, he did not need this now…not when he was in a terrible mood already…

"Julchen …please not now…" he said tiredly as his shoulders slumped.

The woman, known as Julchen frowned, "Oi! You okay girly boy?" she asked, "How can you not be pleased with my awesome presence!"

"Go annoy hang out with Antonio and Francis…or go annoy that Vampire…or do something!" Daniel groaned, "Just leave me alone!" he yelled.

Julchen blinked, "whoa dude...are we having a sexual crisis again?" she asked, "Come on we talked about this, you`re a male…your "bird" will not fly off when you get older." she said, as if it wasn`t the most disturbing thing anyone would say, "and furthermore you`re already seventeen, so that mean you`re almost finished with puberty so you won`t start developing brea-"

"I know that!" the male teenager snapped, his face red with embarrassment, "don`t bring that up…ever again…"

"Bring up what? That time when we took a bath together in the hot springs as kids and we found out that you`re-"

"Shut up…shut up!"

"Or that weird conversation afte-"

"You`re doing this on purpose!"

The female smirked, "Kesesese~" she laughed, "that`s the piece of dirt I have on you."

Daniel growled, "Be fucking happy you`re a god damn woman or so help me if I do not hit you with my frying Pan." he hissed threateningly.

The woman chuckled, "Yeah, whatever girly boy, I can take you on any day!" she exclaimed proudly, "You will fall before my awesomeness!"

The male teenager growled and chanted _'You will not hit women'_ in his head like a mantra as he tried to drown out the woman`s mocking laugh.

This woman was the bane of his existence (Okay, second one next to the vampire geek). Ever since they were children she always finds a way to either mock him or to annoy him. She always finds a way to get them into trouble. She always causes fights and makes sure to drag him along. She was always bullying his fiancé. She was always running around causing havoc due to the pranks she and her friends caused (sometimes with her group "The bad touch Trio" or with her cousin a.k.a. the Vampire geek). She was always causing trouble for him and her family.

She always makes him pay attention to her.

In which he shouldn`t because he has a fucking fiancé!

He sighed again, his life was quite complicated wasn`t it? Sadly it`s either he lives it or commits suicide, sadly he doesn`t want to die that way.

"Oi? Seriously, what got you into the dumps?" the girls asked again, "what? You and the prissy princess got into an argument?"

The boy sighed for the nth time that day, "That`s not something you should call your cousin," He said, "or my fiancé." He added.

"I`ll call her whatever I damn want to!" Julchen said haughtily, "Damn Sophia always being so prissy and annoying. Always going about how improper I 'am or how I should be productive and all that crap." She ranted, "Boooriiiinggg~~ I`d rather jump off the balcony than to live in a perfectly boring world."

"Well she is correct." Daniel stated simply, "You`re acting more like a male than a woman."

"Fuck, you to?" she swore, "damn even Vali thinks she`s boring sometimes, and he`s a guy. Damn it girly boy you are less than a man than you should."

"Well whatever Ionescu says I don-"

"Julie!" someone called.

"Speak of the devil." Daniel groaned.

Someone was jogging towards them. The teen had strawberry blonde hair, with a small hat on the right side of his head. His eyes were red, almost bright crimson. He was smiling widely which revealed one sharp canine. He was approaching them happily, easily ignoring the tense and angry aura Daniel was emitting.

The blonde must be in a good mood if he ignored him…

Damn…he hates it when the younger male was happy.

"Julie!" the Romanian greeted happily, "Antonio and Francis were looking for you!" he said happily, his smile was wide and he was practically emitting an aura filled with rainbows and flowers.

_'Yup, it`s not my day'_ Daniel growled in his mind.

Julchen smiled, "and what made my not as awesome me but still awesome cousin happy?" she asked.

The younger teen blushed, "N-nothing in particular…" he mumbled.

The woman smirked, and when she does teases are bound to follow, "Ohh~ Vali is in love?" she teased and then suddenly she head locked the blonde (even if she was shorter) and gave him a noogie, "Who`s the lucky gal~?"

The blonde merely laughed as he tried to get out of the woman`s grasped, but Daniel was not paying attention. He was fuming. It wasn`t enough that he`s having problems with his love life. It wasn`t enough that couples were flaunting their happiness, while he`s sulking in a corner. It wasn`t enough that he was still upset about the complexity of his life and the difficulty of the situation. And it wasn`t enough that he thinks he`s in love with his fiancé`s cousin.

But that damn Romanian has a love life while he has difficulty with his?!

That takes the fucking cake!

"So someone could actually love a freak like you." He said mockingly, instantly stopping the happy scene before him, "Nice, whoever that person is must be blind then."

The other teen sneered, "What is it? Jealous ex-fiancé?" he drawled.

"Ha! As if anyone would be willing to marry you!" Daniel scoffed.

"Says the guy who was wearing a dress and was saying something by the lines of 'We`ll be engaged so I hope we get along'."

"I was forced to, you brat! I`d rather eat worms."

"Well, you already did, I remember correctly you rather enjoyed it."

"Fuck you vampire!"

"Make me sissy!"

"Oh I will!" Daniel finally snapped as he raised his prized frying pan, "I`m going to whack you until you forget your name!"

"I`m not afraid of you, wuss!" Valeriu exclaimed as he pulled out a dark stick which was about 13' long and the tip was glowing slightly, "I`m going to fucking hex you to next wee-"

"Daniel! Stop it this instant!"

"Valeriu! Put your wand away!

They stopped mid attack to turn their heads and to stare at the new arrivals. A regal woman was approaching them, her face set in a disapproving stare. Daniel instantly recognized his fiancé and with a sighed hid his weapon. He noticed Valeriu staring at two blonde teenagers approaching them; one had messy blonde hair, with lime-green eyes and thick eye brows. The other one had a lighter shade of blonde with the left side of his bangs neatly clipped by a cross shape barrette, his face was blank and his blue eyes were calm but dull.

Great, not only will his fiancé give him disapproving stares but the magic club has arrived and he does not want Arthur to scold him about proper conduct within school property.

Of course before anyone could get a word the damn Albino woman had to speak, "Why the hell did you stop them it was getting good." She said simply.

Sophia sighed, "As usual, barbaric."

"Shut it princess." Julchen retort, "I can`t believe you even got here, doesn`t prince sissy carry you so you won`t get dirty." She said in mock-disbelief.

"I see you still can`t hide your jealousy." Sophia stated simply.

"Jealous my ass! As if I would be jealous of a fucking princess wuss like you!"

"Such vulgar language."

"Like I care what you think bitch."

"Cat fight!" Valeriu suddenly called, adding more fuel to the fire.

Sofia huffed, "As if I will stoop so low as to engage in such…primitive actions."

"So unawesome." The albino woman said, "A wuss as always and spoiled too, with a demanding attitude." She then turned to Daniel and smirked, "I bet she only came here so her boyfriend could carry her books for her. Spoiled little princess."

Sophia sighed, "I`m tired of this, come on Daniel, I think it`s best if we leave now." And with a much natural grace as she has she turned and walked away.

Daniel naturally followed but when he turned his head he could have sworn the naturally cheery woman`s face had a pinch of sadness in it. He stopped and turned towards them simply staring at the unique eyes that held his green ones. They stared at each other as if trying to read their emotions. Trying to reach into their soul and find something. Something they`re been longing to see.

And Daniel saw a small spark, a small spark of something and with that he turned to follow his fiancé.

Whatever he saw somehow gave him hope but it also broke his heart.

After all he`s engaged…so he can`t love someone else..

That`s why he hates the complex emotion called love.

If he ever meet cupid he`ll be sure to hit that thing with his beloved frying pan. It`s payback for the heart break he`s receiving now.

* * *

**Author`s note: I kinda love the part where Romania shows up...hahaha as for the wand...I couldn`t help it!..If I did turn this into a chaptered fic I`ll make sure to post a chapter explaining how they almost got engaged XD As for who Romania falls in love with~ well I`m actually torn apart there...since I got back into the fandom I`ve seen new pairings (a lot of them...some a crack others are canon)...and I love most of them! So I`m currently confused if I should pair him with Norway, Wales or should I stick with the usual (Paired him with Bulgaria in my fic "Love is music and Music is love" though only near the end...you have to squint real hard)...so yeah haha that`s why the person wasn`t mentioned.**

**Another note about the "Sexual crisis" thing and the "Come on we talked about this, you`re a male…your "bird" will not fly off when you get older." line...well if some remembered that episode when Prussia realized Hungary was a woman because he felt her chest because 'he' (Hungary believed himself to be male as a child) was complaining about chest pains...and I remember there was a certain line where Gil asks if 'he' has a "bird" (a slang for d*ck in case you don`t get it) and Hungary replies that "it" will grow as 'he' ages...I kinda did the opposite here XD **

**Aside from that there`s the names...I did a lot of research...popular names for NyoPrussia is either Maria or Julchen...with Julchen being the name for her Himaruya likes (as stated by the Wiki)...so I decided to mix them up and so we have Julchen Maria Beilschmidt **

**As for NyoAustria popular names includes Sophie, Sophia and Annaliese...personally I prefer Sophia it has a nice ring to it.**

**Then for NyoHungary the popular names for him are Daniel, Gary or Gari...I was supposed to go for Eli (short for Elizabeth) but then I decided against it...I like Daniel the best...so I went with it.**

**As for Romania`s name...I know in the last fic I named him Vlad...well...I felt that I should change it...but I wanted it to start with the letter 'V' so my research brought me the name "Valeriu" meaning "to be strong" and the last name Ionescu which is said to be a popular Romanian last name (...I might be wrong here though)**

**Anyway as for the description...I tried to be as detailed as possible and I had to refer to the wiki...describing NyoPrussia was difficult DX**

**Anyway...anyone wants to guess what that spark was?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I decided to turn this into a chaptered fic…but don`t expect much…It`ll be a bit short though…I would estimate that it will be about three to four chapters (five at most)**

**Anyway~! In case anyone is wondering…this is within the Human AU…They`re high school students**

**Warning: Genderbent Characters, Swearing, OCCness and a long author`s note at the end**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HETALIA!**

* * *

**Hate to love (perfectly imperfect)**

* * *

In many of the books she has read Sophia would say that love was a completely mysterious thing. On many accounts love has shown to bring happiness, power and courage, while in other books it brought insanity, hate and sadness. It was complete mystery to her, this complex emotion that pulls on the hearts and minds of the people around her. That would twist and churn the insides of the human body and would control the human ego and subconscious. It was complex, it was mysterious, it was terrifying.

And it was depressing…

Sitting by her beloved piano, she couldn`t even bring herself to express her emotions through music. She can`t express them, they were too difficult. She could only stare at the beautiful black piano, her hands resting on the shiny white keys. She can`t find any way to express her emotions, not even through her beloved music. There was no piece that seems to fit her emotions. They were mixed, churned and mashed together forming something that brought her different types of emotions.

It was too hard to express, it was complex.

It was painful as well…

What were the words that Romeo first used to describe love, ah yes, _"Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous and it pricks like thorn."_ He has said.

And Sophia agrees love does prick like thorns…

In the books, love has always been a mystery. In Shakespeare`s works they always seem to lead to a tragic end for the lovers. But in other books they seem to bring happiness and happily ever afters. Although fiction, Sophia would like to think that there seems to be some truth to them, that love could bring both happiness and sadness. After all, human lives are complex and could be contradictory. But then what will love bring her?

It could be happiness…

It could be sadness…

But what was her love life. It would have been perfect. It was almost perfect, too perfect. She was engaged to the most amazing man she has ever met. They were childhood friends and have always been with her since. He was kind, smart and polite. He was always supporting her, always trying to make her happy. He treated her like a princess, always spoiling her some way or another. He was strong and always protected her. He was also good looking, he was tall and his face was perfect as well complete with playful green eyes and beautiful brown hair in his usual ponytail.

Daniel was perfect…

The perfect prince charming…

Too perfect…

But, even in a perfect world there would be flaws. And in Sophia`s case there is a flaw in their engagement. Yes, it was perfect when they were children, she would love to believe so. But an arrange marriage would mostly end up in a loveless contract. She would love to believe she was one of the lucky ones, their marriage would be perfect and they would grow up and have a loving family, loving each other for all eternity. She would love to believe that their love was ever lasting, that would never end, not even in their death.

But sadly, nothing is perfect…

Sometime after during middle school she noticed that Daniel seemed to be a bit distracted. Sometimes he would seem to be upset about something. Other times he would sometimes be distant with her. When they were children he always given her his undivided attention, no matter what he was doing, he never outright ignored her. Even when he was fighting with her cousin Valeriu, even when he was doing homework, even when he was doing something, he never ignores her.

But he seems to be doing it a lot lately…

Most especially whenever her other cousin is around…

Whenever Julchen Maria Beilshmidt was around…

They`ve always been opposites. While she was well-mannered and polite, Julchen has always been wild and rude. While she acts like a proper lady, Julchen has always acted like a tomboy. She likes classical music and operas; Julchen has always seemed to enjoy rock music and concerts. She has always dressed appropriately; beautiful dresses and pretty little trinkets, while Julchen would rather choke and die then wear such things, always going for a rougher look. She was always following the rules, never stepping one foot out of line; Julchen on the other hand was adventurous, going around causing havoc and breaking rules. She always had someone pamper her; to do things for her while Julchen did everything she could to be independent. She was weak, always needing someone to protect her, while Julchen could fend for herself, the scar is proof enough.

She was plain and simple, raised to act as just like the aristocratic nobility…

Julchen was unique and special, going against everything else to act in her free will…

They were different, but looking back, who was the one who got the bottom end of the stick?

And maybe that`s why Daniel was attracted her cousin, because Julchen was unique…

Thinking back, Sophia would agree that as children all three of them were rather close, or as close as they could be. But as she thinks about it, Julchen and Daniel has always been together, even during the time Daniel was being raised as a girl. They were always fighting, their rivalry as strong as always. They were always at each other`s throats, always finding ways to get the other`s attention. It was even Julchen who helped Daniel find out and accept that he was actually male.

Maybe, just maybe, there was a spark ever since then…maybe they were actually meant for each other…

Agreeable Daniel loved Sophia, she knows, for she loves him too and therefore learned how to read him like a book, but, maybe his love wasn`t the love that she wanted. Yes, she was his first love, someone he cherished and pampered, but not all first love is ever lasting. She might hold a special place in his heart but he would not truly belong to her.

One day he would want to leave her, but be unable to do so…

Ah, this situation reminded her of the Marshall-

"Sophia? Are you alright?" a deep soothing sound asked.

She turned her head to the source and found her fiancé staring at her with worry. He was carrying a tray with some tea and a piece of cake. He had changed out of his uniform and was wearing more casual clothes. His hair was in its ever low ponytail. He approached her and set the tray on a nearby table before sitting himself beside her on the bench. Slowly he reached out and gently held her hand, she smiled at the gesture; it was always like him to treat her gently.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, voice laced with concern, "You have been sitting here for a while now, your pretty face set in a very upset frown."

"How long have you been standing there?" Sophia asked.

He chuckled, "Only for a few minutes, but since I have yet to hear you play so I assumed that you were lost in thought."

"You`re rather attentive aren`t you." Sophia said playfully.

"Of course, you`re my fiancé after all." Daniel said as he brought her hand towards him, "Szeretlek." He whispered as he kissed her knuckles.

In a perfect world, of a perfect life, Sophia would have replied with an _'Ich liebe dich auch' _and a kiss on the cheek_._ but she can`t seem to say such warm words. She couldn`t bring to say such words when she knows how empty this exchange is. The reality was settling in her. This exchange, this vows of love, this interaction was an empty one. There was no love, no more, because it died down somewhere. No matter how much they repeat these endearments, repeat these vows of love and devotion, repeat the exchange of kisses and sweet gestures, no matter how many time they repeat them, she knows that the love has already gone, this was but a charade.

When Sophia has yet to reply Daniel worriedly asked, "Sophia, is there something wrong?"

"That would be something I should be asking you." The young woman replied.

"Huh? Nothing is wrong with me Sophia." The young male replied, "I`m fine as always so no need to worry." He said in such a reassuring voice that it would have been mistaken as the truth.

But Sophia knew better, "Daniel, do you love me?" she asked.

Daniel frowned, "Of course I do." He replied, "What is this about."

"Daniel," Sophia called softly, "You know that I love you right?" she asked.

"Yes, I know for I love you to-" he began but Sophia cut him off.

"And I know you loved me, but," Sophia continued, "but you love Julchen more don`t you."

And they lapsed into silence. Daniel turned his head away in guilt and Sophia continued to gaze at him sadly.

This was reality; this was behind the perfect engagement. The curtains have raised and now this is the glimpse of the imperfection that was continued to be covered in lies and falsity. Would they be able to continue this farce, to pretend everything was perfect? Could they even turn a blind eye to the reality of the relationship, to believe in lies? This was their reality and it is best if they accept it before either of them get even more hurt as it is.

Because no matter how the pretend and act, the reality is still there...

The reality that Daniel does not love her anymore...

And she`s not even sure of she could continue to lie to herself...

She`s not even sure if they could continue to pretend in this false perfection...

"Ich liebe dich Daniel," she whispered softly, "that`s why…I`m letting you go…"

This is the right thing to do, to set Daniel free from the binds of their perfect world…

"Sophia?" he whispered uncertainly, "but Sophia we are—"

"Consider the engagement null and void." She said sternly, "this is a new age, why in heaven`s name should we continue to follow the traditions of the old."

This is the right thing to do, to break away from the chains of their perfect world…

"I will talk to my parents about dissolving the engagement." She continued to speak, "I will even talk to my lawyer about it. Consider yourself a free man."

This is the right thing to do, to bring down the lies of their perfect world…

"Sophia…" he whispered, "I don`t…please…" he whispered brokenly.

"I love you, and you love me." She whispered, "but I love you enough to set you free."

This is the right thing to do, to destroy the false illusion of their perfect world…

No matter how much it hurt her…

"Sophia, please, don`t do this." He pleaded, "Sophia you don`t have to, this could work out—"

"Truly my cousin is correct; you do act a bit of a sissy." Sophia said irritably, "Daniel, I love, I love you so much that I`m willing to set you free, so if you love me as well then please stop lying to the both of us and set us both free."

No matter how much it hurt her, she would set him free…

Because she loves him…

"Why don`t you go collect your feelings." She suggested, "And when you find what you truly want then go act on them."

Slowly she stood up, removing her hand from Daniel`s soft ones. The other didn`t move but simply sat there staring at the space she previously occupied. She walked away never turning back. She walked with her head raised and with the confidence she has always assert herself with. She was looking straight ahead, leaving behind the one she has loved all her life and has just set free.

She didn`t let her tears fall…

Ah, love is a horrible thing, a horrible painful thing, but it could also bring forth beauty and happiness. This love they had was not the latter; it was more of the former. It will only bring them pain. And it felt as if needles were stabbing her heart. But it would have been even more painful if she continued to lie to herself; if they had continued this false love it would have brought more pain

This must have been what the Marchallin felt when she had set her young lover free…

It was painful…it was depressing…but it was also relieving…

She felt more free and more at peace...

Because she knew that the person she loved could have a chance at happiness…

Love is a complex thing, but it was also perfect in a way…it was perfect because nothing was perfect and love itself isn`t perfect at all.

Even if her perfect world dissolved, it was alright, as long as her prince was happy she was happy.

* * *

**Author`s note: Ha! Finally! anyway this chapter was inspired by the opera "der resenkavalier"...the wiki said that Himaruya connect nyostria to the Marchallin...and after reading the script and the summary (I`ve always been a fan of the classics) I felt that a familiar scene would fit perfectly!**

**And as for the line from Romeo and Juliet well...that was my favourite line and I thought it would also fit perfectly~!**

**This chapter was rather difficult to write and I kind of love the outcome!**

**And for those who are wondering, especially the "perfect world" thing...in the last chapter Daniel described Sophia as the perfect bride...so I thought it would fit in her chapter...where she considered their engagement to be perfect but then realizes that it couldn`t be perfect because everything perfect has it`s flaws**

**Anyway~! I hope you enjoy it...this chapter is a bit depressing though...**

**Anyway excuse any errors that you might see! Oh and by the way I edited chapter 1...there was some problems...(maybe I should stop posting whenever I`m half-asleep)**

**Ciao~!**


End file.
